


Show

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Abuse, First Meeting, Homelessness, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn’t like a television show but Blaine’s okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: first meeting prompt! Blaine gets kicked out of his house and ends up in a park. Kurt is out walking and sees him (crying maybe?) and asks him about it and invites him home with him - loving/caring Burt and Carole hugging Blaine when they hear what happened and Blaine is just awestruck by this beautiful boy and his warm, amazing family.

Blaine had to admit that he watched a lot of television. There was something so comforting about curling up in his bed, laptop balanced on his knees and earbuds in, as he watched one of his shows where the problem was solved in under an hour. Especially when the earbuds drowned out the sound of his parents fighting. 

So, he could focus on the hugs and kind words in the shows. It was a million times better than trying to be a shadow so his parents wouldn’t give him that disappointed look, like he was less than dirt. 

Everything ended when he came home one evening to find his father drunk and furious. Someone from his office had heard that Blaine was gay from their son and had spread it around. As soon as he walked into the house, his father had him pinned by his throat against the wall. Blaine could barely breathe as fists slammed into his stomach, chest, and face. As he gasped for breath he saw his mother watching from the door, sipping at her cocktail.

"Get out of my house," His father snarled as he let him drop to the floor. "Get. Out."

Blaine scrambled out of the house and ran. His feet slipped in the newly fallen snow as he sprinted through the streets. The fear and adrenaline started fading and he slowed to a walk, breath puffing out in white clouds. He was in a park, surrounded by trees and absolute silence.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sure, people got in fights on those shows but they always forgave each other at the end. There wasn’t going to be any happy ending, no cheesy music. Blaine was alone and he had no idea what to do. 

With a trembling breath, Blaine sat on the edge of a bench. He had no money. He had no where to go. The snow started falling a little harder and he pulled his knees up to his chest, shivering. Tears started streaming down his cheeks ad his mind whirred with panic. What the hell was he going to do?

A sudden crack made him jump and he spun around, eyes wide with horror. Instead of his father returning to finish the job, a tall, slender boy stood there with a plastic grocery bag. The boy gave him a soft smile and raised a hand.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" His voice was musical and Blaine felt him felt relax slightly and shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," He whispered, wiping at his cheeks with his sleeve. 

"Because…you don’t look fine…" The boy hovered beside him. "Fine people usually don’t cry in the park by themselves right before a storm."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, hugging his knees tighter. 

"Do you need a ride home? I don’t live far and don’t mind giving you a ride," The boy shrugged slightly, smiling. "Unless you’re an axe murderer or something."

 

"I’m not," Blaine chuckled, smiling slightly down at his knees. 

"So…ride home?"

"I…I can’t go home," Blaine whispered, shivering again and closing his eyes tightly. "My parents threw me out and…I’m alone."

"Oh," He said softly and Blaine felt his body tense up again. "That explains the bruising. Why did he kick you out…wow…I just realized how insensitive that was…"

"He just found out that I’m gay," Blaine felt numb as he spoke. 

"Damn," The boy sighed an shook his head. "Do you need somewhere to stay? I’m sure my dad and stepmom won’t mind you coming for dinner and we have a guest room."

"You don’t even know me," Blaine stared up at the boy, trying to ignore the feeling of hope bubbling up in his chest. 

"I’m Kurt," The boy held out a hand. 

"Blaine," He instantly took his hand and shook, feeling the warmth seep into his own body.

"Guess we’re not strangers anymore," Kurt smiled sweetly. "Now, I won’t be able to sleep knowing that you are out here, starving, in the cold. Please?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt pouted slightly and nodded. Grinning, Kurt helped him to his feet and led them both down a trail. They walked in silence, close together as the snow fell in heavy drifts. 

"Me too," Kurt spoke up.

"What?" Blaine looked over at him, wide eyed.

"I’m gay too," Kurt smiled and nudged his shoulder. 

Kurt’s home was much smaller than his own and the neighborhood wasn’t nearly as nice. However, the house exuded a kind of warmth that Blaine’s never had. He held his breath as Kurt opened the door and made sure to kick the snow off of his sodden shoes. 

"Kurt? Did you get the eggs?" A woman called out and Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking. She walked into the living room and paused, clearly surprised to see Blaine.

"This is Blaine," Kurt motioned to him, shutting the door. "He needs a place to stay."

She raised her eyebrows but then her eyes locked on the bruising on his face and her face softened. With a warm smile, she took Blaine’s jacket and hung it up.

"Welcome to our house Blaine," She rubbed his shoulder. "I’m Carole, Kurt’s stepmom. I’m sure my son has some warmer clothes for you. Why don’t you go get warmed up and I’ll make up a plate of food for you."

"Take a warm shower and I’ll get some clothes for you," Kurt pushed him lightly towards the bathroom attached to his bedroom. "Come downstairs when you’re all done."

It was uncomfortable. Blaine felt a million times better after the hot shower and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt but didn’t want to go downstairs. After the hell he had been through earlier in the evening, he was terrified something similar would happen again. 

A growling stomach finally encouraged him to walk down the stairs. He paused when he heard the deeper voice of an older man and felt a thrill of fear. Kurt’s dad wouldn’t hurt him. He hoped not.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his middle and stepped into the kitchen. Kurt’s father was huge and rather terrifying but his smile was warm. He stood from the table as soon as Blaine stepped in but paused as the boy took a step back. 

"Kurt has told us what happened," He said softly and Blaine nodded. "And you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you want."

"I swear I’ll be out of here in the morning," He said quickly. 

"In the morning we’re taking you to the police," He continued smiling reassuringly when Blaine shook his head. "I don’t like people who beat on their kids. You’re going to stay with us and you are welcome to for as long as you want."

Blaine took in a trembling breath and looked down, tears building in his eyes.

"Why?" He whispered. 

"Because you deserve to be happy," Kurt stood. "You deserve to be safe."

As soon as the tears started falling, Kurt wrapped him in a tight hug. Blaine’s dazed mind could hardly keep up with what was happening. This beautiful, amazing boy was willing to do whatever he could to help a stranger. His family wanted to make sure he was comfortable and not hurting anymore.

This wasn’t a show. This wasn’t scripted. There wouldn’t be pre-recorded laughter or clapping. 

But there could be a happy ending.


End file.
